


And I Let You Go

by orphan_account



Series: OTP JOURNAL [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Mituna Were together before the game, but Cronus thought He didn't care for Mituna like that so he broke it off. Now in the Bubbles, he finds a piece of music he had written for mituna back then, and now he has words to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Let You Go

Cronus sat back, leaning on a fence outside his hive with his matesprit next to him. He was playing a piece of music that he had written for the yellow blooded psionic troll.

"Why no words, Cro?" Mituna asked, leaning on his shoulder when he was done.

"I haven't found any that fit it yet. but I'll sing ya the whole thing when I do. I promise." The seadweller said with a grin, leaning down and kissing Mituna's lips lovingly.

~

Cronus was looking through a box of old music scores he'd written while he was still alive. He needed new material to work with, and sometimes the best stuff was old. However that wasn't the case with this box of paper.

He was getting rather embarrassed at how stupid some of his old work was. Who had he written “I'll love you till the day I die and beyond for eternity” to? There was something about gold and amethyst, and it was really dumb and.... Oh. That explained the reason this box was shoved in the darkest corner of the basement of his hive and left to gather dust.

These were Mituna's songs. As he reread the notes and words for each one, he was hit full force with an eternity of regret that he had refused to let himself feel. The fact that he hadn't remembered until he found the music for the one song he'd written to him that had no words was kind of sad.

He thought back to what he had told Mituna. “No words to fit it...” He muttered to himself. 

He thought about how Mituna made him feel, before they broke up, and even now. Thousands of sweeps of repressed pain and blocked memories. Every thing he had forced himself to forget poured over him, and he crumpled up in despair.

“I love you... I still love you. I always loved you. I miss you...” He sobbed to himself, all alone in the darkness of his basement.

~

It was a while later that he took his guitar and went over to where the group of beforans were hanging out. Some of them groaned, and all of them started packing up their stuff and started walking off. 

Cronus sighed and sat down, strummed a few notes on his guitar to make sure it was in tune and started playing. 

One set of footsteps stopped, and Cronus looked up to see Mituna frozen, his back stiff and straight, and Latula asked him what was wrong.

“Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you’re missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And I let You go”

Cronus looked up at Mituna who had slowly walked over to stand in front of him and was just standing there. “Mituna?” He asked softly.

The yellow blood reached up and took off his helmet and dropped it beside him before kneeling down and reaching up to run his hands slowly through Cronus' slicked back hair. Cronus looked absolutely confused and then Mituna thoroughly messed up his hair.

“Ey! What was that for?” He asked, Jerking away from the hands. Mituna uncaptchalogued something and shoved it onto his face. The whole world came into focus and Cronus realized in horror that Mituna still had his glasses, and that's why everything was not fuzzy.

And he could clearly see Mituna's face. There was an ever so soft smile there, pained and broken, just like his heart and mind.

“You let me go.” He said, hands pulling off his gloves before cupping the startled seadweller's face.

“Yeah.” Cronus' reply was almost nonexistant.

“You're stupid.” Mituna said, thumbs rubbing circles on Cronus' freckled cheeks. The spots lit up because his bio-luminescent switch was broken, and he glowed when he was around someone he felt deeply for. Something only Mituna and Cronus himself knew.

“I know, Chief.”

“Why?”

“I fell too far too fast and I got scared.”

“Stupid Dumb Cronus.” He chuckled, looking down. “Why?” his voice broke.

“I didn't want to be the only one who still felt the same.”

“You're not.” Mituna said, looking up as a yellow tear ran down his cheek. Cronus could see and feel how hard Mituna was trying to stay in control of his body. He was shaking, and speaking softly and slowly.

“I'm sorry.” Cronus reached up and cupped both of the yellow blood's cheeks in his hands, gently wiping the tears away. “I always seem to make you cry. I've never really been able to make you smile. Latula makes you shine like the gold that runs though your veins. I just always make you sad, and I dim the light inside.”

Mituna shook his head slightly. “No. Can I tell you a secret? I often pretend that she's you.” He whispered.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“That's dumb.”

“So are you.”

“Shush you.”

“Kiss me.”

“Wha-” Cronus was cut off by Mituna leaning forward and kissing him lovingly, and he couldn't help but return the kiss in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Let Her Go by Passenger.


End file.
